1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a type of swimming goggles enabling natural contact with the user's eye sockets for wearing comfort, without the risk of water seeping in.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally swimming goggles have included the function of a protective pad to enable wearing comfort and prevention from water seepage. The protective pads in conventional swimming goggles generally involve a sponge type or a sucking gasket type, in which, the side in contact with the user's face is designed to be flat and of consistent thickness. People's eye sockets, including upper and lower parts of eye socket and the area near the nose bridge, however, do have inconsistent depressions. So they have to be pressed and squeezed against the user's face in order to ensure tight contact with the eye sockets. As can be understood from FIGS. 1 and 2, when the swimming goggles 1 are not in use and are laid at an angle parallel to the human eyes, the distance t1 from the protective pad 10 of the swimming goggles 1 to the upper eye socket is smaller than the distance t2 from the protective pad 10 to the lower eye socket (please refer to FIG. 1), so they must be squeezed down on the face to prevent water seepage by pressing the protective pad 10 in closer contact with the lower eye socket. However, FIG. 2 shows the result after the pressing and squeezing process. Though the protective pad 10 and the upper and lower eye sockets are in closer contact, there is the existence of a clearance t3. In other words, the area of contact is large enough and sufficient. After being used for a while, the user will feel discomfort on the rims of eye sockets caused by the squeezing effect, especially on the lower parts of eye sockets. Discomfort will make the user twitch his face, which in turn results in a gap t3 and subsequent water seepage. In addition to that, the area of eye sockets near the nose bridge is particularly depressed. The conventional protective pad could not ensure contact in a larger area, so it will easily result in water seeping through. Furthermore, because the lower eye sockets are more depressed than the upper eye sockets, the squeezing process aimed at the lower eye sockets will result in an oblique angle between the lenses 10 of the swimming goggles 1 and the eyes 2, which means poor light reflection.